Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap is a gothic plant-monster girl. Personality Venus' personality is hard to categorize as she seems to have different personas that are, to lack of better term, rather contrasting. Sometimes, Venus will be described as chaotic, "loud and in your face". An avid party animal, Venus has energy to use and give, and, along with her punk style, she can be fun-loving and act rather crazy. However, Venus is also a down-to-earth girl, who lives pacifically her high school life, kind and hood hearted, although with just as much energy as her other persona, almost always in a hurry about the things she is passionate about, usually using terms such as ASAP to demand speed. However, she is a girl that sticks to herself and rarely shows emotion. However, if there is one thing that remains constant between her two personas, it has to be her love for nature. Extremely doted to saving the environment, specifically the flora, and gets extremely passionate about this, finding intolerable what the humans and fellow monsters do to the world, and how little they do to save it. She goes great lengths to save an issue that affects her, as a plant monster, more than anyone else, since nature is literally her home. She can usually be seen handing out fliers or organizing eco-friendly activities. However, she has few qualms about using her pollen of persuasion powers to control people to do small things like sort trash and tend to the flora surrounding the school. Because of this, fellow students are careful around her and at times avoid her. Venus is not always aware of this and when she is, she is more sad than sorry because it is her fellow students' disregard for the well-being of monsters like her that forces her hand in the first place. Venus does try to find other ways to spread her message, but so far, it is not very successful. While there are problems for all students attending and staff working at a school that does not by default offers facilities to cater to their specific monster needs, plant monsters have it on average tougher due to different sustenance needs and a bigger sensitivity to the immediate environment. Venus is no exception, but is hesitant to ask for help if not prompted to it by another. She is the president of the Environmental Club. Appearance Venus has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. Venus also wears an open short-top denim vest over her black shirt with pink and green floral imprints, pink black-green capris with a black skirt over it, and ankle-length high-heeled shoes with plant-like teeth at the soles. Relationship Family Venus's mother has a habit of telling her to "Be a flower, not a weed". Venus isn't terribly impressed by this. Additionally, Venus has several brothers whom are several years younger than her. They look up to her and miss her when she's gone. Friends Venus is close friends with her dorm roommates Robecca Steam and Rochelle Goyle, as well as fellow boarders Cy Clops and Wydowna Spider. There is a sense of understanding between her and Operetta, who also is capable of mind-controlling others and as a lifeform that's more dependent on water than most of her fellow students, she's close to Lagoona Blue and Gillington Webber. Romance She's still single because she is too busy with the enviromental activities. Enemies With the telepathy communication, she can tell that the Mushroom Men are evil. She's also dislike anyone who treat enviroments, mainly plants, badly. Abilities She possess with the abilities of mind-controlling such as Phytokinesis, the ability to control and grow plants to be in whatever forms she wanted and Pollen Persuassion, the ability to control the mind of the other person to do whatever she wanted. She can also communicate with the plants with her telepathy. Trivia *She has several younger brothers. *She hates everyone who treating the nature and enviroment like they're nothing. *She loves everything about nature and environment, especially plants. *Donnie had questioned her about her obssessive with plants. *Raph's think she is the girl and good version of Snakeweed. *Mikey fears her a bit because she's remind her of The Creep. Category:Monster High Students Category:Plants Category:Siblings Category:Possibly Mutants Category:Good Girls Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Teenagers